Entre dos Clanes
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: La historia de dos familias unidas por el honor y estropeado por el amor no consumado de sus ancestros,Si el amor existe encuéntralo en otra vida... otra dimensión... en otra generación Capítulo 2 ARRIBA!... AM,KK,SM,TS,SO
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía. Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai 

_Espero que les guste ..._

**Entre Dos Clanes**

PRÓLOGO

_**La historia se escribe con experiencias, anécdotas y relatos de leyendas... **_

_**La historia de dos familias unidas por el honor y estropeado por el amor no consumado de sus ancestros, una línea llenas de sorpresas y fantasías de la decepción del amor... Si el amor existe encuéntralo en otra vida... otra dimensión... en otra generación...**_

_... Cuenta la historia de uno de los Clanes más importantes que conquistó gran parte del territorio del Japón antiguo que su poderío recaía en la fortaleza de espíritu y valentía de sus líderes. Su estructura se encontraba solidamente conformado a su vez por dos clanes " Los Dragones de Hielo" y "Los Tigres de Fuego ", sin duda alguna a estos pertenecían las dinastías más temidas que dirigían ambos grupos con honor y valor._

_La familia Shinomori tenía más de 4 siglos bajo el régimen de los integrantes de su clan " Los Dragones de Hielo" , ubicados en las Tierras Noroeste del territorio que le pertenecía al Clan de los Onis , sin embargo la dinastía Makimashi hacia un siglo se había ganado el liderazgo gracias a la victoria del representante de su familia , tras pelear a muerte contra el antiguo líder del clan de los Tigres, defendió su honor y alcanzó la victoria limpiamente casándose con la prometida del fallecido exlíder , formó un clan lleno de fuerza y valor , con el lema : **" Ganar alcanzando la victoria",** haciéndose respetar por los clanes que le rodeaban, su superior el clan Dragones de Hielo. _

_El Clan Battosai de las Tierras del Oeste dirigidos por extensas generaciones de los miembros de la familia Himura temidos y admirados por sus grandes dotes con la espada. Por otro lado el Clan Truenos dirigido por los Sagara no se quedaba atrás en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo en el lado Este del país._

_En el Centro del territorio Japonés la Familia Takani hacia uso de sus dones en el campo de la medicina y su trabajo consistía en abastecer de plantas medicinales y antídotos para los otros clanes cuando la situación se presentará fuera o dentro del campo de batalla y se ameritaban sus servicios. El Clan Zorros Nocturnos eran pacificadores, se interesaban por la cuestión intelectual y dar razón a lo que para ellos era importante la medicina y aquello relacionado a esta ciencia. _

_En el Sur el Clan Luz del Cielo dirigido por la familia Amacuza tenían sus intereses centrados en el aspecto religioso, la comunión con Kami, y vivir amando y protegiendo al prójimo era lo principal solo se peleaba cuando el débil estaba en peligro, no estaban de acuerdo con aquellas luchas por alcanzar el poder o territorio, eran alcances vanos y terrenales que llenaban el corazón del hombre de avaricia e insatisfacción por no terminar de alcanzar el Poder deseado._

_De esta manera descrita en los renglones anteriores estaba constituido el antiguo Japón, donde los clanes vivían envueltos en numerosas batallas y a su vez convivían en armonía entre sí ..._

o-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-o

Continuará ...

Hola... acá estoy otra vez. Este es uno de mis fics que había estado en mi mente desde hace meses y guardado en los archivos de mi compu... esta es sólo la introducción para explicar el origen de los personajes, en los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos titulado " Viajando en el tiempo" , se contará la historia de origen de las familias de Aoshi y Misao, por lo que les anticipó que los personajes que leerán en un comienzo. A pesar de tener la misma apariencia de ellos, solo serán su ancestros. Ya que la historia donde serán ellos los protagonistas ocurrirá 100 años después, osease como para el quinto capí.

Espero que les guste el inicio y el capítulo uno que es el que sigue... sólo den clic a la fecha.

Esperaré dos reviews por lector, uno en el prólogo y otro en el Capítulo 1, así que ya saben para seguir leyendo más sobre esta historia hay que dejar reviews y seguir leyendo.

Atte:

Alis Chan.


	2. Chapter 1: Primera parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía. Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

**_Entre dos Clanes_**

**Capítulo 1: Viaje en el Tiempo**

( Primera Parte )

_**Así empieza nuestro relato...**_

Cada 500 años los Onis, el clan más poderoso de las tierras del Japón reunía los dos Clanes que le conformaban : " Los Dragones de Hielo" y " Los Tigres de Fuego", con el único objetivo de unir ambas dinastías para fortalecer sus dominios.

En ese momento el Gran Anciano, Líder del Consejo del Clan era Okina I, jefe del Clan Onis, tenía la responsabilidad de mantener la paz y armonía entre ambos clanes. Con la autoridad que recaía en su dinastía mando a llamar a los líderes de ambos clanes para acordar quienes serían los jóvenes que unirían sus vidas para preservar el poderío de ambas dinastías.

- **¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes! **– se escuchó la voz varonil de un anciano de alrededor de 70 años, alto, cabello canoso y una pequeña barba blanca que colgaba de su barbilla , salía de un Templo y en sus manos sostenía un pergamino.

Se escuchó un grito de júbilo para recibir al Gran Anciano, Líder del Clan Onis, Superior de ambos Clanes.

El hombre levantó sus manos como señal de acallar sus gritos, necesitaba comunicarles el por qué de la reunión, la mayoría de las historias que se contaban acerca de sus clanes, quedaban como leyendas siendo trasmitidas de generación a generación, había llegado el momento de unir a los líderes de sus clanes para formar el más grande poderío, después de tantos años era el momento para unir fuerzas .

- **Silencio, estamos reunidos en el monte de las Ilusiones con el fin de alcanzar la unión entre los Clanes que han llevado nuestro nombre a lo alto durante muchas generaciones** – dijo el hombre delante de los miembros de ambos clanes.

De la Familia Shinomori se presentó ante el concilio el señor Takena Shinomori, Líder del Clan Dragones de Hielo padre de dos jóvenes, Iosha Shinomori, mejor conocido como **Shin no Tenshi**, gracias a su gran destreza con las kodashis y su habilidad en el Kempo, no existía adversario capaz de vencerle, su apariencia física describía a un hombre alto, de cabello corto negro azabache, mirada fría azulada como hielo, una complexión robusta y musculosa, personalidad atractiva e imponente de 22 años de edad y la pequeña Sakuya Shinomori, hermosa joven de ojos miel, cabello largo café oscuro con rizos delineados recogido en 2 coletas bajas que caían frente a sus hombros, de estatura media, espíritu Jovial, de 18 años.

- **Okina San nos da gusto verle** – dijo un hombre de alrededor de 45 años de cabellos corto azabache con algunos mechones blanquecinos que caían por su frente, haciendo una reverencia.

- **Takena Shinomori el gusto de verte es mío aún recuerdo cuando te entregue el liderazgo de tu Clan, tu padre debe sentirse muy orgulloso por todo lo que has logrado muchacho¿ pero dime quienes son estos jóvenes?** – dijo Okina al hombre dándole palmadas a su espalda , dirigiendo su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que se encontraban detrás del líder del Clan de los Dragones de Hielo, una hermosa joven y un atractivo joven.

- **Son mis hijos Okina san** – dijo el hombre mirando a sus dos hijos.

- **Un placer mi Lord, Shinomori Iosha** – dijo el joven dando un paso al frente, saludando al anciano reverentemente.

- **El gusto es mío muchacho** – dijo Okina mirando al joven, agradeciendo con una sonrisa su buena educación.

-** Mi nombre es Shinomori Sakuya mi señor** – dijo la joven parándose junto a su hermano , hizo una reverencia obsequiando una sonrisa al anciano.

- **Por Kami¡ un ángel , heredaste la hermosura de tu madre, me alegro** – el viejo sonrió con picardía besando la mano de la joven.

La linda chica soltó una risita ante el comentario del líder del clan de los Onis, su hermano la miro de reojo, al darse cuenta Sakuya que era observada por su hermano tragó saliva y puso su rostro serio.

- **_¿ habré cometido una imprudencia ? _**- se preguntó mentalmente la señorita de ojos miel. Algunas veces la seriedad de su hermano podía ser aterradora siempre tranquilo, reservado y meditando, así era su apuesto hermano, otra pregunta asalto la pequeña mente de la joven – **¿ _Habría alguna joven la cual pudiera conquistar el frío corazón de su hermano? ... mmm ..._** – hubo un silencio mental – **_sería un milagro_** – esa fue la respuesta que encontró y si era que la chica existía rogaba a Kami por que llegará pronto a la vida de su hermano.

Por otra parte en la dinastía Makimashi solo existía un heredero al Liderazgo del Clan Tigres de Fuego, el Joven Kenai Makimashi, huérfano desde la corta edad de 6 años, entrenado por el mejor amigo de su padre Zouzou Sagara , para que tomará la dirección del Clan 10 años después del arduo entrenamiento recibido, el chico era fuerte, temperamento colérico, alto de ojos marrones, cabello castaño, complexión delgada de edad de 20 años, dispuesto a pelear por su lugar si era necesario.

- **Buenas tardes Okina San es un placer tenerle entre nosotros** – dijo la voz de un hombre de alrededor de 42 años haciendo una reverencia frente al anciano.

- **Buenas tardes Zouzou Sagara, me da gusto verte, no has cambiado nada desde hace 22 años, Vaya, Vaya! Pareciera que el tiempo no pasará por nosotros** – dijo Okina al ver llegar al hombre que le saludaba con familiaridad.

- **Lo se mi señor, usted también sigue igual** – dijo Zouzou caminando a un lado del anciano que se encontraba a lado del Líder clan de los dragones, el viejo líder del clan Onis quedó en medio de ambos hombre.

- **Pero dime, que te trae por aquí¿ acaso ha pasado algo malo con tu clan ?** – preguntó Okina curioso al hombre.

- **Mi presencia no tiene nada que ver con la situación de mi Clan, todo se encuentra marchando de maravilla mi sensei, he venido como tutor del líder de los Tigres de Fuego **– dijo Zouzou respondiendo la pregunta del anciano.

-** Entiendo, supe lo de la muerte del líder de la familia Makimashi, pero perdí noticias del clan cuando se adentraron más al bosque en las tierras del noreste , me alegra saber que el muchacho estuvo entrenando con el mejor de mis discípulos** – dijo Okina San satisfecho con la respuesta.

- **Gracias Sensei, Cuando supe sobre la muerte de mi amigo Ryoku Makimashi, me hice cargo del entrenamiento del muchacho hace ya 10 años, su clan decidió acercarse a los límites de los territorios del Este para seguridad de Kenai y como ya le he comentado , me hice cargo de la instrucción de combate y letras del líder de la familia Makimashi** – dijo Zouzou.

- **Te lo agradezco, la instrucción del muchacho nos correspondía a nosotros, me siento apenado al no ocuparnos por buscar al chico, pero ahora estoy seguro que el líder del Clan Tigres ha recibido un entrenamiento digno de un líder de nuestro clan, sabes la historia hubiera sido la misma , estoy seguro que te lo hubiera pedido en memoria de la amistad que tuviste con Makimashi San** – dijo Okina.

**- Hai, yo no me hubiera negado, sensei** – dijo Zouzou.

- **Lo sé** – dijo Okina mirando a su discípulo.

-** Disculpen mi descortesía , Buenas tardes Shinomori San** – dijo el Zouzou inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia delante.

- **Buenas tardes Zouzou San **- respondieron en coro los tres miembros del clan de los dragones.

- **Bueno muchachos** – dijo Okina mirando a los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Shinomori San – **Deben retirarse a donde se encuentran los otros miembros de su clan, su padre , Zouzou y yo debemos hablar sobre el futuro de nuestro clan -**.

- **Hai** – los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y dando media vuelta se marcharon.

- **Iosha Kun¿ tú sabes donde se habrá metido el representante del clan tigre?** – preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos miel.

- **no lo sé **– respondió fríamente su hermano mayor.

**- mmm... ¿ cómo será ese chico? ... habrá la necesidad de que tengan un duelo para decidir quien será el líder ... Iosha ¿ acaso no tienes curiosidad por conocerle?** – preguntó la señorita , vaya pregunta, algo absurda conociendo a su hermano le respondería con una negativa...

- **No estoy interesado en conocerle y si tengo que pelear simplemente lo haré ... deja de hacer preguntas Sakuya** – respondió Iosha sin siquiera mirarle, seguía su camino interesado en llegar a quien sabe donde ...

- **Si hermano, lo que tú digas** – dijo Sayuka clavando su mirada al suelo, guardó silencio durante el trayecto que recorrían los dos hermanos hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de su clan.

En lo profundo del bosque había dos personas conversando amenamente, una de ellas esperando impacientemente la respuesta que determinaría el qué sería su futuro.

- **La espera se me ha hecho eterna y sólo han pasado 20 minutos de que Sagara San se marchará al lugar donde nos ha citado Okina San** – decía un joven de cabellos castaños.

- **No seas impaciente Kenai, si Zouzou San te indicó que lo mejor era esperar aquí, debe ser por el bienestar del clan, ya regresará, recuerda esto es serio, entre Okina San, Zouzou San y el representante de los Shinomori decidirán el futuro de los clanes, en específico tu futuro** – decía una linda chica no mayor de 18 años de ojos esmeralda, cabellos negros azabache recogidos en una coleta alta por un listón blanco.

- **Saomi estoy listo para todo, si debo luchar lo haré, si muero en la batalla , cosa que no sucederá, lo haré con honor, confió en mi maestro, Zouzou sabrá que es lo mejor para mí** – dijo Kenai observando a la linda joven que estaba sentada sobre un gran roca negra.

- **Así se habla Señor Makimashi – **sonrió la joven al ver la cara que su acompañante ponía al escucharle llamarle de manera formal**- estaré allí para apoyarte Kenai, ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo será por el bien de ambos clanes** – respondió Saomi, la amiga de la infancia del joven Líder del clan Tigre.

- **Lo sé Sakura no Megami** – dijo el joven sonriendo para la joven.

- **No me llames así, es un título que me han puesto los miembros del clan por mi gran destreza en las batallas, pero no creo que sea para tanto , aunque a pesar de todo, me siento muy orgullosa de nunca ser derrotada **– dijo Saomi mirando hacia el cielo.

- **Eres modesta, Saomi, un espíritu puro, sincero y bello – **dijo Kenai mirándole** – Debo irme señorita talvez Zouzou San ya me este buscando, espero verte más tarde y darte buenas nuevas **– terminó diciendo el joven líder caminando entre el sendero que marcaban las hojas caídas de los árboles.

- **Esta bien, yo entrenaré un poco, te veo al rato Kenai, ten cuidado ...** – dijo Saomi recostando su cuerpo sobre la piedra que le permitía relajarse por un rato, tenía un carácter jovial, lleno de vida, siempre comprometida con su clan, lista para cualquier batalla, debía entrenar... pero lo dejaría para más tarde ahora contemplaria la hermosura del cielo y la tranquilidad del lugar.

Zouzou Sagara líder del Clan Truenos del Este tutor de Kenai, se reunió con Takeda Shinomori padre de los jóvenes Shinomori y líder de los Dragones de Hielo, en compañía de Okina I para tomar la mejor elección ... se esperaba llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

- **Me parece perfecta la decisión que se ha tomado en esta sala Okina San** – dijo Zouzou estrechando la mano de su maestro.

-** Sin duda alguna una sabia decisión a la altura de su experiencia mi Lord** – dijo el señor Shinomori ante la decisión a la que se había llegado.

Después de una platica de alrededor de una hora, los argumentos dados por cada uno de los interesados habían sido todos tomados en cuenta de tal manera que se había llegado a un justo acuerdo, ninguno de los varones de los clanes se vería envuelto en un combate a muerte por alcanzar el liderazgo, si el fin era unir a los dos clanes, así sería y todo había resultado más fácil de lo que se creía y pensaba, una gran hazaña en toda la historia del Clan Onis.

- **Mi discípulo, será un buen esposo para tu hija Shinomori San, te doy mi palabra como líder del Clan del Este que así será** – se dirigio Zouzuou para decir estas palabras al lugar donde se encontraba de pie Takeda, estrecho su mano en símbolo de tregua, la paz se había alcanzado sin muchos problemas.

-** Lo sé, le estoy por entregar mi tesoro a un desconocido, pero confió en su palabra y en la de Okina San, que el joven Makimashi será un buen marido para mi pequeña Sakuya** – dijo Shinomori San regresando el gesto a Zouzou estrechando su mano.

- **Ahora sólo queda comunicarle la noticia a los muchachos, si llega existir algún inconveniente o inconformidad háganmela saber lo antes posible para buscar un arreglo** – dijo Okina.

**- descuide Okina San, no habrá ningún problema conozco a Kenai, estará encantado con la noticia, el sólo busca la paz entre los clanes y el bienestar en lo principal del suyo en particular**- dijo Zouzou, dando media vuelta para partir a darle la noticia a su discípulo.

- **Lo mismo digo Okina San, con su permiso debo retirarme para buscar a mis hijos y comunicarles la decisión tomada** – dijo Takeda, marchándose del lugar en busca de sus hijos.

- **Cuando les comuniquen lo acordado, les voy a pedir que les pidan que vengan a mi tienda para hablar con cada uno de ellos por separado, en especial con los jóvenes que se van a comprometer, de preferencia primero que venga el joven Makimashi, puesto que no tengo el gusto de conocerle me gustaría hacerlo** – dijo Okina para continuar su camino y seguir con sus deberes.

Takena San daría la mano de su hija menor Sakuya Shinomori en matrimonio al líder del Clan Tigres de Fuego, haciendo con esta unión un pacto de paz entre ambos clanes, así se evitaría la muerte de alguno de los chicos, no sería necesario que Iosha y Kenai librarán una batalla a muerte por el liderazgo de los Onis, si no que Iosha por ser varón y primogénito de la dinastía Shinomori, se convertiría en líder de los Dragones y escogería esposa de cualquier clan para preservar el apellido que regía su clan por casi 5 siglos.

Por otro lado Kenai tomaría por esposa a Sakuya manteniendo la paz y la armonía entre ambos clanes. Ya pasarían 5 siglos más y nuevamente se convocaría a una reunión con el fin de unir ambos clanes y encontrar un líder absoluto.

Esos habían sido los argumentos manejados durante la junta que sostenían los tres representantes de los clanes, decisiones que se habían tomado pensando en el bienestar de los clanes, en la preservación de la vida de los dos jóvenes y en la felicidad de la señorita Shinomori.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Continuará …

Hola Chicas ! Salu2 … ¿ qué les pareció este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, seguiré describiendo el pasado en tres partes más, esta sólo es la primera, falta que Saomi y Iosha se conozcan, que más ... ahhh sí la boda entre Kenai y Sakuya y algunas otras sorpresas que si les adelanto, se rompe el encanto de la historia, para quienes ya conocían la idea... pues ya podrán leerla amiguis...

HASTA PRONTO...

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI.

Alis Chan / Rinko Inukai cHan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía. **

**Escrito por : **Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

**Capítulo 2: Viaje en el Tiempo **

**Segunda Parte**

La tarde había caído sin demora... un joven caminaba tranquilamente acercándose al punto donde los tres representantes se reunirían a discutir el futuro...

- **Por fin te encuentro maestro... mi paciencia ha llegado a su fin, necesito saber que va ocurrir... ¿ debo alistarme para pelear... o me han cedido el liderazgo voluntariamente...?** – dijo el joven que se quedaba quieto frente a otro hombre.

- **Nada de eso muchacho, Kenai debes trabajar con tu paciencia... se ha llegado a un acuerdo que beneficia a todos** – respondió el hombre caminando, sin detener su camino hizo una señal para que el joven le siguiera.

-** Si es así, no hay nada de que preocuparse** – dijo Kenai siguiendo a su maestro.

- **Necesito que hablemos sobre las decisiones tomadas... Kenai¿ estarías dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por el clan que diriges?** – dijo el hombre deteniendo de golpe su camino, al hacer la pregunta giraba su rostro para observar el rostro lleno de confusión de su discípulo.

- **Por supuesto, lo que sea Sagara San** – respondió Kenai con la determinación que caracterizaba a sus ancestros.

- **Sabía que eso dirías muchacho** – dijo Zouzou con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Aún así, sigo sin entender él por que de la pregunta** – dijo Kenai mirando a su maestro.

- **Entre nosotros no hay rodeos... así que no te haré esperar más** – dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de su discípulo- **se ha propuesto que desposes a la hija menor del líder del Clan Dragón, Sakuya Shinomori** – terminó diciendo Zouzou.

- **¿Desposar a la hija del líder clan Dragón?** – preguntó para sí mismo el joven makimashi.

- **Así es, te casaras dentro de algunos meses con la señorita Sakuya, es una linda joven y bueno ya sabes que se busca unir ambos clanes, esta es una forma de hacerlo pacíficamente** – dijo Zouzou.

- **¿Qué pasará con el joven Shinomori?** – preguntó interesado Kenai.

- **Él tomará el liderazgo de su Clan, también debe tomar por esposa a una chica de cualquiera de los clanes, es un requisito para que tome el lugar de su padre como líder... como te dije tú sigues como líder del Clan Tigre, tomas por esposa a la hija de Takena Shinomori... y la paz sigue por 500 años más** – respondió Zouzou.

- **Entiendo... no habrá un líder absoluto... seguiremos bajo el mando de Okina San... no esta mal... la idea de ser el marido de la joven Shinomori, creará lazos de amistad entre ambos clanes, de alguna forma se ha logrado una unificación** – dijo el joven conforme con la decisión tomada.

**- Me alegra que hayas quedado satisfecho con lo acordado** – dijo Zouzou.

- **Una cosa más maestro** – dijo el joven mirando interrogante a su maestro.

- **Dime** – dijo el maestro mirándole con interés.

- ¿**Qué opina el líder del Clan Dragón de lo acordado?** – preguntó interesado el joven Makimashi.

-** Le pareció buena idea... esta dispuesto ha entregarte a su hija... quiere que su hijo siga con el liderazgo de su clan** – respondió Zouzou al muchacho.

- **Ya veo ¿ La señorita Shinomori ya lo sabe?** – preguntó nuevamente Kenai.

- **En estos momentos su padre debe estar comunicándole a la joven y a su hermano la decisión tomada** – respondió a su discípulo.

- **Entonces si la señorita Shinomori no tiene ningún inconveniente con la propuesta estaré encantado de convertirla en mi esposa** – dijo Kenai triunfante... la idea de desposar a la joven no le venía nada mal, esperaba que su futura esposa fuera una linda joven a la que con el tiempo pudiera llegar amar...

- **Debo irme a descansar** – dijo el maestro antes de retirarse.

- **Si maestro, muchas gracias por tomar el lugar que mi padre debería...**- dijo Kenai.

- **No agradezcas Kenai... mejor apresúrate a ir con Okina San... quiere hablar contigo... tienes suerte muchacho tendrás una bella esposa** -dijo Zouzou interrumpiendo a su discípulo, no era momento de revivir el pasado que acompañaban los momentos tristes en los recuerdos del líder del Clan Tigre.

- **Si Sagara San... ya voy** – dijo Kenai siguiendo su camino en dirección donde encontraría al anciano.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El representante del Clan Dragón llegó hasta el campamento donde se encontraban los miembros de su Clan, ordenó buscarán a sus hijos.

-** ¿ Nos mandaste a llamar, padre?** – preguntó el hijo mayor del líder.

- **Así es Iosha debo comunicarles la decisión que unánimemente hemos tomado Okina San, Zouzuo San y Yo, tomen asiento** – dijo el padre de ambos jóvenes esperando ser obedecido.

Sin esperar más los jóvenes siguieron las ordenes de su padre tomaron asiento esperando aquellas palabras que definirían el futuro de su Clan.

- **Te escuchamos padre** – Iosha se dirigió con respeto a su padre.

- **Cada una de las decisiones que tomo, siempre las tomo con la idea de que es lo mejor para el Clan y para ustedes, mis hijos, deben saber que estoy de acuerdo con lo pactado en la reunión, sin embargo para mi es importante su opinión y si alguno de ustedes no se encuentra de acuerdo dígalo sin miedo** – dijo Takena observando a sus hijos con firmeza.

Ambos chicos asintieron para seguir escuchando el discurso de su padre... era un hombre de pocas palabras, fuerte, comprometido con su papel de líder, de padre y hace algunos años atrás de esposo...

- **Proseguiré... no tendré rodeos... así que escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir...** – Takena se puso de pie – **Iosha, dentro de 10 meses tomarás el liderazgo del Clan Dragón ocupando mi lugar... ya es momento que pensamientos jóvenes dirijan a los miembros de nuestro Clan, sólo tendrás como requisito principal desposar a una joven de cualquiera de los clanes que constituyen el territorio japonés para preservar la dinastía Shinomori** - dijo el hombre frente a sus hijos sin basilar – **¿Tienes alguna objeción hijo?** – preguntó el hombre.

- **No** – respondió Iosha fríamente.

- **Tomaré tu respuesta como: "un estoy dispuesto a cumplir con lo acordado"** – dijo Takena observando a su hijo.

- **Hai** – el joven Shinomori asintió.

Takena quedó complacido conocía a su hijo a la perfección... el joven obedecería sus mandatos hasta el día de su muerte... sin embargo faltaba la parte más difícil... como líder sabía que era lo mejor para su clan... tendrían a su lado un poderoso aliado y conservaría su posición como jefe máximo del Clan Superior... pero... se trataba de su única hija... como padre le resultaba imposible decirle a su querida hija que la entregaría a un hombre para preservar la paz de los clanes... se preparaba para recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de la joven... no la obligaría hacer algo que ella no quisiese...

- **Mi pequeña Sakuya** – dijo el hombre dulcemente mirando los bellos ojos de su hija que le recordaban a su amada esposa, la cual había muerto años atrás a causa de una extraña enfermedad a la que el Clan Zorros Nocturnos no pudieron encontrar una cura.

- **Dime papá** – dijo la joven sonriendo, sin despegar su vista del rostro serio de su padre.

- **Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil... entenderé si no estas de acuerdo con la decisión** – dijo el hombre.

- **Me asustas papá...** – dijo la joven desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

- **Preciosa... Hemos acordado que debes casarte con el líder del Clan Tigre** – dijo el hombre sin rodeos, sin perder detalle de la reacción de su adorable hija.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Iosha se puso de pie y sin decir una sola palabra camino hacia la salida del lugar donde se encontraban y desaparió de este.

- **Yo...** – la Joven hizo una pausa de escasos 10 segundos, bajo su mirada – **Estoy de acuerdo** – respondió levantando su vista clavándola ahora en el rostro de su padre con determinación.

- **¿ estas segura?** – preguntó el hombre preocupado... no era cualquier persona... era su pequeña... su única hija... la entregaría en las manos de un hombre a quien no conocía... sin embargo algo en su interior le indicaba que no se equivocaba... su hija sería feliz a lado de ese hombre.

- **hai**- Sakuya asintió sonriendo... quería contagiar la tranquilidad a su padre, estaba segura que si él estaba de acuerdo... entonces era lo mejor para ella y para el clan.

- **Si es así, debes reportarte con Okina... desea hablar contigo** – dijo el hombre mirando el angelical rostro de su linda hija.

- **¿ Ahora mismo?** – preguntó curiosa Sakuya

- **Así es**- dijo firme el hombre.

- **ya voy entonces** – dijo la joven poniéndose de pie.

-**_ Sakuya_** – el hombre pronunció el nombre de su hija deteniendo su camino – **No debes dudar que pienso que es lo mejor para ti** – dijo el hombre seguro, con calma.

- **Lo sé, papá** – dijo la joven volteando su rostro para mirarle.

- **El Líder clan Tigre... te hará feliz** – dijo el hombre convenciéndose a sí mismo de la idea. Tenía una hija obediente... que necesita aprobación y seguridad... que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

- **Hai** – la joven asintió, se dispuso a salir del lugar.

Takena Shinomori pensaba en los pensamientos que su hijo pudiera tener del futuro que le esperaba a su hermana... el hecho de salirse del lugar, era una prueba de que la idea no era de su devoción y que de alguna manera silenciosa, le dolía y no se hacía al pensamiento de ver a Sakuya en compañía de otro hombre que no fueran él o su padre... ahora tenían alguien más con quien compartirla...

Sakuya salió del lugar, dejando a su padre a solas con sus pensamientos... se sonrió a sí misma para darse ánimos para lo que viniera en un futuro... era incierto y las preguntas asomaban en su cabeza como balde de agua fría, una tras otra y sin tiempo de ser analizadas... por una parte le preocupaba el hecho de ser la mujer que el líder del Clan Tigre quisiese como esposa... que él no aceptase la propuesta... que la rechazará... eso no podría ocurrir... su destino empezaba a trazarse ... Ensimismada en sus pensamientos camino sin rumbo fijo, encontrando a su hermano sentado sobre una roca en posición de flor de loto bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, con una cortina amplia como follaje, se acercó a él... necesita saber que pensaba...

- **¿ Y bien que piensas, sobre el acuerdo tomado entre los líderes de los clanes?** – preguntaba la chica de ojos miel a su apuesto hermano que tenía una mirada fría que resaltaban sus hechizantes ojos azul hielo.

- **No tengo nada que decir** – dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una roca mirando hacia mar abierto.

- **Vamos Iosha, dime que piensas** – insistió la joven mirando con curiosidad al joven, después de observarle sentado decidió acompañarle y se sentó.

- ... – Iosha guardo silencio, seguía mirando el profundo azul del mar, que reflejaba el cielo.

- **Lo sabía... piensas guardarte una vez más tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos... ¿ Cuándo entenderás que somos tu familia y puedes contar con nosotros?** – dijo la joven molesta, se levantó de su asiento.

El joven le observó con expresión nula en su rostro...

- **Me voy... debo buscar a Okina San... me espera para hablar conmigo... me duele saber que no me tengas confianza... me voy a casar y ni así me dices algo... ni una protesta... ni una felicitación... tu opinión es muy importante... eres mi hermano mayor... él único que tengo... eres un familiar muy cercano... odio tu silencio **– terminó diciendo Sakuya corriendo apresuradamente hacia donde sabía que encontraría al anciano.

Iosha Shinomori... un guerrero nato... sin escrúpulos... luchando por la libertad y seguridad de su pueblo... nunca se daba permiso de sentir, desde la muerte de su madre no experimentaba sensación en su cuerpo... no había más que dolor, tristeza, frustración en su corazón... estaba acostumbrado a perder personas valiosas e importantes... su hermana era una de ellas... estaba a punto de marcharse... tal vez no la vería en muchos años... y no era para decirle cuanto le quería... sus pensamientos se quedaban dentro del baúl... la llave caía al abismo... excusas vanas y sombrías... talvez su padre tenía razón... las decisiones tomadas eran lo mejor para ellos dos... Ahora el debía preocuparse por buscar una mujer que fuera digna de compartir su vida a su lado toda una eternidad... estaba seguro que nunca encontraría una mujer a la altura de su madre... ya encontraría quien fingiera bien el papel de madre y de esposa... una realidad que debía enfrentar... también él... algún día sería padre... su carácter frío le cegaba la idea de encontrar el amor y ser feliz...

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

Sakuya disminuía su paso, caminando admirando el lugar, tranquilidad le inspiraba el movimiento de la copa de los árboles, la frustración y molestia que antes había sentido ante el silencio de su hermano, le había hecho caminar de manera desubicada, hasta que sin notarlo ya estaba frente al lugar donde tendría una importante conversación.

- **Buenas tardes¿ disculpa... sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Okina San?** – preguntó curioso un joven que se situaba a un lado suyo.

- **Buenas tardes, creo que esta en este lugar** – respondió la joven sin dejar de mirarle, era un chico atractivo, le sonrió como gesto de cortesía.

- **Gracias... mi maestro me dijo que Okina San quería hablar conmigo** – dijo el joven sin atención a sus palabras.

- **¿ Eres el Líder Clan Tigres de Fuego?** – preguntó tímidamente Sakuya.

- **Así es ... Kenai Makimashi para servirle** – respondió el joven, en un acto caballeroso extendió su mano y una vez que la chica se estrecho , la acercó con delicadeza a sus labios para depositar un cálido y suave beso en su mano.

- **Sakuya Shinomori** – respondió la joven sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del joven, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de sus labios sobre su nivea mano.

Kenai en acto reflejo sonrió, tenía justo frente a él a su futura esposa... su maestro tenía razón... era una joven muy hermosa... no dudaba que sería la mujer indicaba para compartir con él su vida... alegría, pureza y fragilidad era lo que emanaba de su rostro.

- **Creo que eres la persona que andaba buscando** – dijo Kenai sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos color miel.

Sakuya no supo que responder... estaba segura que se uniría en matrimonio pronto con el joven que tenía su mano prisionera aún unida con la de él.

- **¿** **Interrumpo algo ?** – preguntó curioso un anciano que les miraba con picardía.

-**_ No_** – dijo Sakuya, soltándose de manera abrupta del agarré del joven.

- **Buenas tardes Okina San... un placer... Kenai Makimashi** – dijo el joven.

- **Buenas tardes muchacho... el gusto es mío... vamos entren que supongo que están ansiosos por dar fecha a su boda**- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

- **Después de ti** – dijo en acto caballeroso Kenai observando entrando al hombre canoso al lugar

- **Gracias** – dijo Sakuya siguiendo a la figura de autoridad máxima en el Clan, fue seguida por el apuesto joven que le ponía la piel de gallina... era la primera vez que ese tipo de sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

Después de ver desaparecer la figura de su hermana por el sendero cubierto por hojas de sakura, decidió caminar un poco... era un hecho que meditar no era una opción en ese momento... su mente necesitaba ser aclarada... siguió su camino en silencio hasta que paro su camino, escuchó los gritos de entrenamiento de una persona... dejándose guiar por estos, llegó hasta un lugar donde una hermosa joven de mediana estatura y larga cabellera azabache sujeta de una coleta alta lazaba unas kunais, se escondió detrás de un árbol... en cinco segundo se habían incrustado 6 kunais justo en el tronco donde se encontraba oculto, escuchó la apacible voz de la joven.

- **_Nunca falló mis lanzamientos_** – Le hizo ver que su falla no era a propósito, no se debía a su falta de practica.

Iosha se dejó ver, saliendo de su escondite, la joven que con la sola energía de su cuerpo, se había percatado de su presencia... debía ser una excelente guerrera... no era común que se tuviera tan bien desarrollados sus sentidos, se observaba demasiado concentrada en su entrenamiento que no imaginó que le descubriera.

Con la misma intensidad en que sintió la rapidez en que las kunais se incrustaban en el tronco, movió su espada en cuestión de un segundo, haciendo que el filo de su espada cortara la ráfaga de viento creada por las Kunais... no fue herido, pero respondió al desafió de la joven.

- **_Yo tampoco_** -

La joven le observó con firmezas sintiendo una pequeña herida en su mejilla izquierda, instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su rostro, sintiendo el hilo fino de sangre que se deslizaba por su mejilla, una herida fuera de cuidado, incluso no dejaría marca, a pesar de sentirse insegura y temerosa, no flaqueó ante la mirada gélida del apuesto joven... había respondido a su desafió a escaso tiempo para sentir como la golpeaba una ligera brisa que le hacía una fina herida... sin duda alguna el hombre frente a ella era un experto de batalla, con calma y dispuesta a defenderse y responder al desafió, le habló con voz serena, ocultando su miedo.

- **_No es de caballeros espiar a una mujer cuando se encuentra sola _**-

OooooOooooOooooO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas que les pareció el segundo capítulo de este fic que habla de los ancestros de Misao y Aoshi en esta primera parte... les agradezco que sigan mi fic... disculpen la demora...

Que les pareció el encuentro entre Kenai y Sakuya... en el siguiente capítulo viene la platica con Okina, y el encuentro entre Iosha y la chica de cabello negro... ya veremos si hay enfrentamiento o no. Onegai dejen su opinión...

Agradezco a : Miara Makisan(Hola , Gracias por tu reviews... este capí esta dedicado a ti, espero te guste el encuentro entre Saomi y Iosha) Ghia-Hikari (Hi, sipo, esto es un Misao/Aoshi, sólo que antes de que ellos aparezcan deben pasar 100 años y aparte se debe dar algo entre sus antepasados... y si habrá Kenshin/Kaoru, tengo algo muy tierno preparado para ellos, sigue leyendo) x-MiSaO-x(gracias por leerme tú a mi, tus palabras me sonrojan... espero que este capi te guste también) AoMe Hisoshima ( hi, te prometo que las cosas interesantes no se haran esperar, esta trama tiene de todo, sigue leyendo, muchas gracias) Holly-dono(Hola amigui, gracias por tu Megareviews, me halaga y me llena de animos que me leas, esperaré tus reviews, o, a tu pregunta... si todos los personajes tendrán su participación) Tao Jun Shinomori(hola amigui, otro capi que leer, espero también te guste ... ya vendrán más sorpresas.

Pd. Espero mañana poder actualizar la serie nupcial... como tengo el lunes libre ... estaré actualizando entre hoy y mañana ... saben tengo otros fics cortos pendientes en mente, que terminado la serie de nupcial subiré... y si me da tiempo igual y los subo antes ya que no pasarán de más de 4 capis...

Bien espero sus opiniones

Atte: Alis Chan / Rinko Chan ( las dos soy yo… jejeje)


End file.
